Waiting
by XxEdwardxBellaxX
Summary: crap...i am so not good a summaries...uh...let's see...Bella is at home alone while edward hunts. Then suddenly she gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight –sighs- I know it's a crime that should be fixed right away but I can't help it if S. Meyer a complete genius won't give me it! Please, please, please! I won't mess anything up! I won't I swear! Damn it! I want them! –sighs in defeat- fine. If you didn't want to give them to me you could've said so.

S. Meyer: I did say I didn't want to give them to you!

Kay: well you didn't have to be so abrupt about it! I have feelings too!

S. Meyer: sorry, why don't you post your fanfic? It always makes you happy when people leave reviews.

Kay: I guess…but I want twilight! Come on at lease Edward! PLEASE!

S. Meyer: no

Kay: fine. Be that way. –posts fic- there I posted it. Are you happy?

S. Meyer: yes.

-people be afraid. I am talking to myself. So not crazy!

Edward: yes she is.

Kay: I heard that Edward!

Edward: take me out of these chains please!

Kay: no! I will not give you back! You are mine muhahahhaha!

Edward: cough crazy cough

Kay: I am not crazy!!!!!!!!!! You know what I am talking to myself again. Hmmmm…I need to fix that. Note to self: no more talking to myself. Hope you enjoy the fic. Even though it was written by a crazy Edward addicted person! Ta ta!

bpov

It irritated me how I couldn't get him out of my mind. His bronze hair, golden eyes, and angelic face. I had an image of him in my mind and it wouldn't go away. I started pacing around my room. I hated it when Edward went hunting. Just the fact that I had no way to see him made my heart ache. I think it was around eleven o' clock on a Saturday night. He had left earlier that day and, he promised me that he would be back the next day. I made a silent promise to myself not to fall asleep. Usually Edward would come straight to me after hunting; I didn't want to take the chance of him coming to my room to find me asleep. I needed to see him.

The very first time I had a civil conversation with Edward I knew I was in love with him. He was just so…perfect. I had no idea what I did to deserve his love. I sat down on my bed and began tracing the pattern on my quilt with my finger. Edward was all I could think about. Edward...Edward… "EDWARD?!?" I had been so deep in thought about him when suddenly he was sitting in my rocking chair, staring at me with a grin on his face. He extended his arms out toward me. Quickly I hopped off my bed and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and sat in complete bliss for what seemed like hours. After a while I felt myself drifting to sleep. Trying to fight it, I looked up at my angel's face, "Edward?" he looked into my eyes, "Yes my Bella?" "I missed you…terribly." He grinned, " I know." That was the last thing I saw before I let sleep take over my body.

--I originally thought I should make this a one-shot but now I think I want to make a second chapter where Bella finds out that he didn't really go hunting. I dunno…maybe…tell me what you think and maybe I will. I have no confidence about this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, or any of its character. The wonderful genius S. Meyer does. I am trying to bribe her with anything I can to get Edward.

S. Meyer: I do not want to get into this again with you. YOU ARE NOT GETTING EDWARD!

Kay: jeez Stephenie I am so sorry total sarcasm

S. Meyer: what ever just post the fic…oh this is in Edward's pov. And how did he feel about you writing in his pov?

Kay: he was fine with it.

Edward: help Stephenie! You beautiful genius! Help! She has me chained up in the basement.

S. Meyer: raises eyebrow

Kay: heh heh…On with the fic…

epov

I was curious about something. What did Bella do when I went hunting? During a wet Saturday morning I told Bella I had to leave her to hunt. Her beautiful face clouded over with disappointment. I almost decided to cancel my "hunting trip" and stay with her but, my curiosity won out. At noon I left her house in my Volvo. I sped a/n: is it speeded or sped…I feel spedspecial Ed home and got there in less than five minutes, I chuckled to myself, Emmett would be mad about my new record. His fastest time from Bella's house was six minutes. Victory over Emmett was always sweet. With no intention of going inside the house I parked my car and turned around to run back to Bella's house. Ten minutes later I was sitting in a tree right outside her window. She was sitting on her bed reading one of her favorite books, Pride and the Prejudice. She read the whole book in about two hours. I had never watched her read before. It was absolutely breathtaking. The way her eyes flicked over the pages, her eyes lighting up when she came to one of her favorite parts, and my favorite part when she started crying at the end. Her face looked absolutely beautiful when she cried. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss away her tears but yet again my curiosity got the better of me when she went to sit at her desk. Something had caught her attention. Someone had sent her and instant message on her ancient computera/n: I love picking on her computer for one reason only…it sounds slower than mine is ;). I looked to see who it was. When I read the name I sighed in disgust, Mike. She talked to him for a little while. Then she heard Charlie pull up. I hadn't noticed how late it was until I saw how dark it was around me. I looked at my watch, 10:30 PM. Bella ran downstairs to greet Charlie and ask him if he had eaten. He hadn't so she fixed him something. It was a little after eleven when she got back up to her room. She started pacing her room with an irritated look on her face. Even though I couldn't read her mind I could tell she was thinking about me. I watched her flop down on her bed and trace the pattern on her quilt. I couldn't help it anymore. I climbed through her window with inhuman speed and sat in her rocking chair. It was five full minutes before she noticed me. "EDWARD?!?" I extended my arms, yearning for her touch. She immediately jumped onto my lap. I hugged her for what seemed like forever. After a while she lifted her head to look at me. "Edward?" "Yes my Bella?" "I missed you…terribly." I grinned knowing that it had been me she had been thinking about earlier, "I know." I replied simply. Suddenly her breathing became slower. I carried her to the bed and laid her down. I kissed her forehead, "I missed you too." With that I went to sit in her rocking chair to watch my most precious angel sleep.

--Ahhhh…so fluffy! Floating in fluffiness! Didn't that make you feel all warm inside? It did me! N e who. As you can see I like writing in epov more than Bella. Nothing against Bella, I am just a little irritated that she stole my man. I don't feel like writing in her pov. J/k I love Bella. Like I said before, no confidence that this story will live up to anything expectation anyone has for twilight fanfics but I tried. A for effort…right? Tell me what you think!

P.s. if I write a second chapter then I will write more in bpov. I think. Peace!


End file.
